This invention relates to novel supramolecular aggregates, polymers and networks made by beta-sheet self-assembly of rationally-designed peptides, and their uses as for example as responsive industrial fluids (oil exploration), as personal care products, as tissue reconstruction devices, or as controlled drug delivery systems.
International Patent Application No WO 96/31528, Boden, et al describes novel rationally designed peptides which self-assemble in one dimension to form beta sheet tape-like polymers. The tapes above a critical peptide concentration (typically above 0.3% v/v peptide) become physically entangled and gel their solutions in organic solvents or in water (FIG. 1). The peptide gels possess the specific property of being programmable to switch from the gel state to a fluid or stiffer gel state in response to external chemical or physical triggers.